


Blossoms

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, evil!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean watches as the red creeps up Sam's arm. Character death. Bobby really shouldn't have threatened Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossoms

Dean watches as the red creeps up Sam's arms; from his blood drenched fingers that rest softly on Bobby's open chest. It's beautiful, blossoming out like some obscene creeping ivy. Within moments Sam is covered with it as it twirls and dances over him. Tendrils of blood; Bobby's blood.

Dean remains still, willpower alone stopping him from kneeling at Sam's side. He can do nothing for Bobby. Bobby's life was forfeit the moment he threatened Dean.

The blossoms slowly fade into Sam's skin until the only red remaining is the blood where Sam has bitten through his own bottom lip.


End file.
